


The Journey In His Name

by Alex Lee (ImSupernatural1)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gay, M/M, Original Character(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSupernatural1/pseuds/Alex%20Lee
Summary: Although the fate of the world isn't something many think about, a select group of people fear for it every minute of every day. Meet Aiden Winters, the individual who has kept the world from destruction on a multitude of occasions. Join him and his best friend Terence in the fight to keep the unknowing people of the universe safe from the evils that wish it harm.





	The Journey In His Name

Five hundred and two. That was how many stars I could count in the four inches of space through the porthole I looked through. The likelihood I would have seen the especially bright shooting star that passed through the viewing port was high. But that was before I heard the sound of a heavy pair of boots coming my way. 

With the sound of clinking keys filling the small area of the brig an unknown silhouette approached me. “Guess it’s not yer lucky day, rat. You and the scrawny lad are ‘bout to walk the plank.” The same keys I could hear before banged gently against the heavy bars of the door keeping me and the other individual jailed. “Wake ‘em up or I will.” That wasn’t a threat as much as it was a warning as the door swung open.

“Could you at least light a candle please? I can’t see very well.” That was true. There was no light in the dingy area I had been living for the past two weeks. The only light I was privy to was from the sun, or the moon on bright nights. Tonight was not one of those nights however. 

The man made no move to fulfil my wish, which was no surprise to me as most of the men on board this dingy ship were gruff and ruthless in every way. “Wake ‘em up. Now.” With a simple nod from me, that I was sure he had no clue I had done, I bent to wake Terence.

As soon as my hand rested on the shoulder of the sleeping boy, his eyes sprung open. Or at least, I assumed they did as he was quick to ask what was going on. Terence sat up, rubbing his eyes as he tried to get his barrings. “Hey, Mr. Boss Man said it’s time for us to take a dive. Thought you’d like to be awake for it.” I offered a comforting smile to the other, whether it was received or not. 

“Get out here.” The man spoke to us. He didn’t seem to have anymore patience for us for the time being. “Don wanna keep the fishes waitin.” The man took a step aside so that Terence and I could leave the damp and dingy cell we had been crammed in before. 

As soon as we stepped out our hands were bound behind our backs with some spare rope he seemed to have just had laying around. Once properly bound, the apparently large and burly man grabbed each of us by our arms and led us up and out of the brig. 

To say the feeling of fresh air was blissful would be an understatement. The salty breeze that blew over the deck of the ship was absolutely wonderful. Even more so compared to the musky stench of the hole we had just left. “Terence? How’s the leg doing?” I inquired softly, wishing I could reach out to him. 

“It’s fine. Bearable at the moment.” Since we were outside now, it wasn’t _as_ dark as it had been below. That made it possible for me to see the smile Terence offered me. “Might make swimming a little difficult here in a minute though.” 

“Shut up. The both of yous.” The man shoved us slightly towards the only other person visible around the ominous board that stuck out over the side of the ship. Although the water was quite lovely at the moment and very calm, I didn’t particularly feel like taking a swim tonight. “Don make me gag you.” Again, that didn’t sound as much as a threat, but more of a promise he wouldn’t have any problem fulfilling. “Ey! Take the cripple and give ‘em a quick shove.” The burly man practically threw Terence towards another tall and husky man. I had the honor of staying with burly daddy number one, but whether that was the better deal would be unclear.

Terence was pushed onto the plank with no warning. With his broken leg he had practically no balance and the wobbling plank made it that much harder to stay on. He looked back at me, scared. I would be too if I were in his position. That would be in a moment. “Hey sir? Could you check my binds? I think they’re a little loose,” I asked the man in front of me with a smile. He marched up to me and, taking me from big daddy, turned me around to check if my hands were indeed bound tightly. They were.

“Stop stallin. Yer goin in next.” He spun me towards the board for my turn. Wait, where did Terence go?!

I was shoved onto the plank myself as I looked down. Between my hands, hidden, was a blade I had nicked from the man. It would hopefully come in handy in the next few moments. I could see the bubbles coming up from the water Terence had disappeared into. Here goes nothing. Without looking back at the two men who had barred my way back onto the ship, I jumped. 

The water was ice cold and the moment I was engulfed in it I nearly inhaled at the shock. But I didn’t have time for drowning, I had to get Terence. I was already halfway through the thick binds of the rope as I sunk further into the abyss of sea. Luckily the ropes were quick to release me. So, once they were cut I started swimming as fast as possible down to get the sinking boy. 

He was so far down my lungs screamed at me by the time I grabbed a hold of his shirt. I pulled him quickly to the surface and inhaled deeply. Same as I, Terence coughed and took in a much needed breath. “C-could have been a little faster there, Aiden. You know two minutes is my limit.” He smiled slightly as he kicked his legs to try and stay above the water, even if it hurt like hell.

While I worked quickly to cut his binds, I laughed. “I know, I know. Had to get the knife first though. Can’t really swim without all of my limbs.” The ropes floated away as Terence was freed. He turned around to face me, and I knew what was incoming before he closed the gap between us. Terence kissed me gently as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

Returning the kiss more that happily, I leaned back slightly in the water. With his and my own weight it made it slightly difficult to stay in the breathing zone. Terence pulled away. “You, are a crazy man. Next time you want to play cards with pirates, I’m not coming to your rescue.”

“ _My_ rescue? Wasn’t I just the one who saved you from drowning, sir?” He let me go. “I also recall being the one who kept the brutes from trying to take your leg off when the dog got you.” I couldn’t help the smile that was spreading across my face.

“We wouldn’t be in the ocean right now if you had just left them be though. So all this,” he gestured to the situation they were in. “is on you, love. No way around it.”

*

Now, before we delve deeper into this, you might want a little backstory. Hi, my name is Aiden. I fight bad guys and hunt for treasure. This situation you’ve found us in was one of those things where you’re in the wrong place at the wrong time. Kind of. You see, Terence and I were sent on a mission to extract a very precious stone from a neighboring group of scumbag pirates. We were incredibly successful in doing so. I convinced Terence to get drinks with me in celebration and, in a mild act of drunkenness, I might have swindled some brutes out of a rather large sum of gold. No biggie right? Well, they didn’t think that way.

My drunk ass was hauled back to the ship they were about to take off in. Terence came to the rescue, but was unfortunately overpowered and thrown in the dingy cell with me. I think we were going to be let go eventually, but uh, I might have tried to escape like, ten times. Then when the resident mutt decided to bite Terence for no good reason, I kicked it in the head. Hey, no one bites boo-boo-bear but me. 

They didn’t like that though. So they told us we’d be walking the plank. That was the day before we indeed walked the plank. That pretty much sums up what had happened in the past two weeks aboard the SS Dump. For what happens after we made our daring escape, you’ll just have to stick around to find out.


End file.
